Bad Turned Good
by xzavx
Summary: RobotBoy's sad that his brother is evil,but he wants him good,will his wish come true? Read To Find Out! RBXRG! the Genres mentioned are only two of them!


Well, here's my first RobotBoy Story! Im a huge fan! So I decided to make a story for RobotBoy! Well I hope you like it! Enjoy! P.S the Genres Are: Adventure, Action, Humor, Romance , Angst, Hurt/Comfort And Friendship, long list of genres I know, might be more, ho knows? XD

Disclaimer: I don't own RobotBoy! There happy? I said it! But if I did season 5 would be out already!

**Chapter 1**

Robotboy sat on Tommy's bed with a depressed expression. "Ro?" What's Wrong?" Tommy asked sitting next to him.

"RobotBoy sad ProtoBoy evil, want him be good" Robotboy said sadly.

"its normal to feel that way Ro, everyone feels like that once in a while" Tommy paused "I' Sorry"

"It Okay" RobotBoy then ProtoBoy broke the window and came dashing in with an evil smirk.

"Hello…..Brother!" Protoboy said.

"Protoboy!" RobotBoy exclaimed and super activated and Protoboy blasted RobotBoy out of the building as Danny walked down he looked up and saw RobotBoy falling down towards him.

"AHHH!!" Danny yelled and was soon plowed into ground. RobotBoy got up and looked up to see ProtoBoy smirking evilly down at him.

"Tommy! Tommy!!" a voice yelled.

"Huh? Professor Moshimo?" Tommy asked and pressed the button on his watch. Professor Moshimo appeared in holographic form with an excited expression on his face.

"Tommy! Your absolutely going to love this!! I've finished creating my latest invention!" Moshimo exclaimed.

"What does it do Professor?" Tommy asked obviously interested.

"it turns anyone evil to good!" Moshimo exclaimed.

"WHAT?! D-Does that mean Protoboy can be turned good!?" Tommy asked excited.

"it could, but its not guaranteed" Moshimo said.

"its worth a shot" Tommy said excited that what RobotBoy wanted was coming true!

"Okay then, but first you need to find ProtoBoy" Moshimo said.

"Uhh Professor" Tommy pointed behind turned around and saw RobotBoy fighting ProtoBoy.

"Oh! Uh Well, that's taken care of then" Moshimo said sheepishly. "anyway Tommy look inside your school bag" Moshimo ordered.

"Okay" Tommy said and found a C.D inside. "What's This?"

"give it to RobotBoy and tell him to download it, it will give him an ability to make ProtoBoy lose consciousness, that we you don't have to go through the trouble of opening his stuck battery pack" Tommy nodded glad remembering the previous incident with ProtoBoy "but its only a one hit deal, if you miss once then you wont get a second chance" Moshimo explained.

"Alright Professor! Thanks!" Tommy said.

"No Problem Tommy! Good Luck!" Moshimo said and the holographic image faded.

"RobotBoy!! Catch!!" Tommy yelled and threw the disc at RobotBoy watched the disc head for RobotBoy who grabbed it and inserted it inside RobotBoy's eyes spun in circles and a voice came.

"Downloading…." ProtoBoy was utterly confused and didn't know what was happening" Downloading Complete!!" RobotBoy's eyes stopped spinning as soon as those words were spoken.

"RobotBoy! Come here fast!!" Tommy yelled not wanting ProtoBoy to know. RobotBoy did as he was told and sped to the window where Tommy was.

"RobotBoy Professor Moshimo gave me that disc to give it to you, if you use the ability it gave you it can make ProtoBoy fall unconscious, but what he told me first was that he created a new machine that can turn ProtoBoy Good! But be careful, its only a one hit deal, if you miss once you wont get a second chance!!" Tommy told him. RobotBoy's eyes widened and his mouth turned into a happy grin. He turned around and stared at ProtoBoy who stared back at him. RobotBoy was exciting that he was going to save his brother! RobotBoy raised his gun and so did ProtoBoy and both went high in the sky facing each other with their guns, they were only inches away.

"Brother ,You Die Today" ProtoBoy said and they both created so much smoke that ProtoBoy Nor RobotBoy could see something. RobotBoy quickly used one of the many new abilities Moshimo had recently given him, one that lets him see through the thickest of fog, smoke anything. he came behind ProtoBoy and took out his blaster, it was filled with the thing that would make ProtoBoy go unconscious. ProtoBoy turned around as he saw RobotBoy. he quickly tried to takeout his blaster but wasn't quick enough as RobotBoy shot the green beam. sounds of the blaster firing replayed soon as ProtoBoy was hit by it his eyes widened as it hit him full force and he was sent Spiraling. Robotboy charged at ProtoBoy and caught him. He then quickly went to Tommy who was still holding on to his bag and flew towards Moshimo's new house. they soon arrived and Moshimo was handed the deactivated Protoboy.

"We must hurry, ProtoBoy could wake up any moment" Moshimo said as he put ProtoBoy on a metal table and pushed a button that caused metal hard straps to grab ProtoBoy's wrists and feet and brought a machine forward with a giant blaster like thing that moment ProtoBoy's eyes opened, he looked tired, his eyes widened when he saw the machine and struggled to get free.

"Professor He's Awake!" Tommy yelled.

"I know!" Moshimo said as he put two tubes on two empty slots and activated it. Protoboy was hit by the laser and yelled out as it pained him. He looked at the two tubes at the top of the one on the left had Good written under it and was filled with blue liquid and the one on the right had Evil written under it but was empty ProtoBoy yelled in pain the empty tube was filled with purple.

"is that?" Tommy asked as Moshimo nodded.

"it contains all of ProtoBoy's evil" Moshimo said as he gazed at it his reflection visible on the tube. he switched the machine's mode from suck out to give as he activated the machine and it hit the motionless ProtoBoy who soon started to yell in pain as he struggled to break free. blue liquid in the Good Tube was drained of it's contents and ProtoBoy yelled in even more pain.

While in the kitchen Miumiu was cleaning up and RobotGirl was helping here "Robotboy and Tommy are here" she said.

RobotGirl's eyes widened. "RobotBoy and Tommy Here?!" RobotGirl asked as Miumiu nodded.

"I Go To Them _Now!_" she exclaimed and flew away.

"Its done!" Moshimo said as the Good Tube was emptied. They all stayed quiet wondering if it worked. Suddenly ProtoBoy's eyes went red as he screamed out as the evil and good tubes contents both went in. Moshimo's eyes widened at the unexpected result. Suddenly his Machine started to shoot the red beam at ProtoBoy again as he started to scream louder. Moshimo's machine started to have electric currents sparking around it. The ground started to shake as the machine exploded at the same moment ProtoBoy broke of his restrains.

Protoboy screamed as loud as he could making the ground shake violently.

"I THINK HE'S GONNA BLOW!!" Tommy yelled over ProtoBoy's screaming which Moshimo and ProtoBoy couldn't hear.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled.

"I SAID I THINK HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!!" Tommy screamed louder.

"WHAAAT?!?!!!!" ProtoBoy and Moshimo screamed louder.

"JUST GET BEHIND THE TABLE!!!!!!" Tommy yelled and pointed at the knocked over metallic table that ProtoBoy was on.

"Ok!" they both said in a normal voice as they got behind the table.

"OH SO YOU HEAR _THAT!!_" Tommy yelled annoyed as he ran behind the table himself.

RobotGirl came in and looked at the screaming ProtoBoy. She saw RobotBoy, Tommy and Moshimo, they spotted her and her over.

"RobotBoy! Tommy! Happy To See You!" Robot Girl said happily.

"happy to see you too RobotGirl!" RobotBoy said.

"oh sure, when I scream my lungs out, you don't hear, but when SHE says something normally, you DO!!" Tommy yelled annoyed.

"WHAT?" RobotBoy yelled as RobotGirl giggled. Suddenly there was a huge explosion as smoke surrounded them. Tommy and Professor Moshimo sneezed over and over because of the smoke. RobotBoy and RobotGirl peeked over from the table and saw ProtoBoy staring at the ground not moving an inch. His face was devoid of any expression. RobotBoy had explained to RobotGirl what happened so she understood, plus she had known of Professor Moshimo's machine already.

They silently walked away from the table and slowly approached ProtoBoy. RobotBoy kept on walking while RobotGirl stopped just in case something happened. All the while RobotBoy walked to his brother ProtoBoy stayed in that position. The smoke around ProtoBoy started disappearing. Tommy and Moshimo peeked over the table and saw Robotboy walking to ProtoBoy. RobotBoy finally stood firmly in front of his brother. Both were silent along with everyone. RobotBoy raised his palm forward openly. ProtoBoy slightly looked at it after a few seconds. A while passed as they stood still. ProtoBoy suddenly raised his palm in the air. It looked as if he was going to punch RobotBoy when his palm slammed into RobotBoy's. he looked up at his brother with a smile. ProtoBoy's lips curved into a arrogant type smirk. just imagine somebody arrogant smirking at something good happening and you'll know) RobotGirl smiled as well as Tommy and Professor Moshimo.

--

"ProtoBoy still needs some problems in him fixed but ill send him over as soon as im done!" Moshimo told them. "oh yes, I almost forgot, RobotGirl, if you want you can go with them" he told RobotGirl. Her eyes widened.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. He nodded. "Thank You Professor Moshmo!!" she hugged Professor Moshimo's arm as he smiled.

"now of you go!" he said as Tommy, RobotBoy and RobotGirl nodded. Tommy got on RobotBoy's back as they lifted in the air.

"Tommy! Don't forget this! Give it to Lola!" Professor Moshimo yelled and threw a pink heart locket at Tommy who caught it.

"I will! Thanks Professor Moshimo!" he yelled back as they all waved at Professor Moshimo, ProtoBoy and Miumiu who waved back. Tommy, RobotBoy and RobotGirl then went away.

"its great to have you back RobotGirl!" Tommy said.

"Thank You Tom-my!" she said as they went faster.

Well? What did you think? Press that pretty little green button down there to let me know!


End file.
